1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a timing system enabling near field communication (NFC) controls; in particular, it concerns a timing system allowing to transfer the power supply setup parameters capable of controlling at least a load end in a form of NFC transmissions such that the user can control the power supply of the at least a load end simply by pressing down the application program.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that most of the electric power socket devices enabling the timing feature may be equipped with a timer which may be a type of mechanical countdown timer; taking this sort of timer including a wheel disc as an example, a user may need to rotate the wheel disc installed on the timer so as to set up the countdown duration of time to control the power supply time of the electric power socket device thereby saving the power consumption of the electric devices plugged into the electric power socket device.
However, this type of mechanical countdown timers may be simple and direct, the number of wheel disc rotations just represents the extent of the intended power supply time, so it can not be configured to operate for longer power supply time; besides, since the available power supply time that the mechanical countdown timer can be rotated to may be limited, users actually don't have quite much choice for the desired length of power supply time.
Moreover, conventional mechanical or electrical timers need multiple timing components and liquid crystal display, which may undesirably cause significant increments on the manufacture costs of the timers and thus fail to meet the demand on economic efficiency.
Therefore, to allow the user to set up the power supply time more conveniently, the present invention may be an optimal solution if it is possible to configure the power supply time parameters in advance via the APP and then transfer such power supply time parameters to the timing controller in a way of NFC signals such that the timing controller, after receptions of the power supply time parameters, can further control the electrically connected load end in order to control the power supply status of the load end based on the received power supply time parameters, so that the user needs only to tap on the application program to achieve the controls over the power supply at the load end thereby eliminating the installations of timing buttons and liquid crystal display.